Kern Royal Family
The Lineage of the Kings of Kern The following is a list of Kings of Kern, and the years that they reigned as reckoned by the Common Calendar (current date: 4237). KEY: b - born, a - ascended, ab - abdicated, d - died, dp - deposed Ternbreth Dynasty The Ternbreth dynasty was founded by Philip Ternbreth, aka Philip the Great, first king of Kernsee and the Surrounding Territories. Founded 47 years after the fall of the great citadel of Tern Beroo, the Kingdom of Kern has been a relatively stable realm for 500 years. Phillip Ternbreth, aka Phillip the Great, King of Kernsee b3722 - a3759 - d3782 Peter Ternbreth, 1st son of Phillip, aka Peter the Wise, King b3752 - a3782 - d3801 Eckhardt Ternbreth, 2nd son of Philip, Regent, b3755 - a3801 - ab3808 - d3817 Phillip Ternbreth II, 1st son of Peter, aka Phillip II, King, b3787 - a3808 - d3841 Aurtur Ternbreth, 1st son of Philip, King, b3805 - a3841 - d3865 Humphry Ternbreth, 1st son of Artur, King, b3840 - a3865 - d3893 Rainier Ternbreth, 1st son of Humphry, King, b3863 - a3894 - d4024 Hames Ternbreth, 2nd son of Rainier, King, b3884 - a4024 - d4034 Gilex Ternbreth, 1st son of Hames, King, b4017 - a4034 - d4067 Walteph Ternbreth, 2nd son of Gilex, King, b4045 - a4067 - d4073 Mythey Dynasty In one of the darker periods of the Kingdom of Kern, King Walteph Ternbreth died under suspicious circumstances without a male heir. A period of political infighting occurred between the Counts and would be “heirs” to the throne. Eventually, some say by sheer ruthlessness, Geoffrey Mythey asserted his claim to the throne and eliminated, either politically or physically, all other claimants to the monarchy. His own claim was tenuous at best, but the Duchy of Mythey (later the Duchy of Kentwood, and now the Duchy of Coatsee) gave Geoffrey a ready-made power and financial base. Geoffrey Mythey, 1st Duke of Mythey, “Geoffrey the Usurper” aka “Raven Killer” b4047 - a4077 - d4090 Falcore Mythey, 2nd Son of Geoffrey, 2nd Duke of Mythey, b4070 - a4090 - d4104 The Bolgheri-Coatsee Dynasty With the death of Falcore Mythey, the Mythey Dynasty came to an end. The Bolgheri’s ascended the throne with Unanimous Consent of the ruling Counts. The Kentwoods received the Duchy Mythey in exchange for relinquishing their own tenuous claim to the throne. The Coatsee family assumed the Duchy after Archibald, the 2nd Duke of Kentwood, failed to produce a male heir. Ernust Bolgheri, The Peacemaker, b4080 - a4106 - d4140 Patrobas Bolgheri, 2nd Son of Ernust, b4123 - a4140 - d4163 Roderick Bolgheri, 1st Son of Patrobas, b4147 - a4163 - d4167 Alerot Coatsee, 2nd Son of Melissa Bolgheri-Coatsee, Grandson of Ernust, 3rd Duke of Coatsee b4150 - a4167 - d4201 Strachys Coatsee, 3rd Son of Alerot, 4th Duke of Coatsee b4177 - a4201 - d4231 His Current Majesty, Halebran Coatsee, 2nd Son of Strachys, 5th Duke of Coatsee b4207 - a4231 The Dutchies There are currently 2 Dutchies recognized by the Monarchy of Kern - each centered on a major population center with the outlying areas being brought under the control of each Duke. In Council, a Duchy's weight is determined by the number of counties making up the duchy - just as each Count has a seat at the table, so has each Duchy a representative for each County - appointed by the Duke. This results in a doubling of the representation for Duchy interests, as each County within the Duchy also retains it's vote. The Kentwood Duchy occupies the counties of Kernsee (40,02), Kentwood (38,02), Coatsee (39,02), Wetfeld (40,03), Breton (41,02) The Lathmoore Duchy occupies counties Lathmoor (40,09), Woodcut (41,08), and Granville (39,08). The Kentwood Duchy (now Coatsee) Following the death of Falcore Mythey, two rival factions seemed best positioned to take the throne: The Bolgheris and the Kentwoods. Over the course of 2 years, both houses made their cases but neither was able to establish a clear majority of support from the ruling counts. Neither had a direct claim by progenitor, and civil war seemed inevitable. With tensions mounting and no resolution in sight, Ernust Bolgheri announced his intention to withdraw himself from consideration. This had the exact opposite effect upon wavering nobles, who immediately threw their support behind a man who held the good of the kingdom over personal power, and he was immediately placed on the throne. In an act of humility and generosity, Ernust’s first act was awarding the Duchy Mythey to his rival, Franklin Kentwood, and renaming the Duchy. The Lathmoore Duchy Lydia and Salmia Ternbreth Of note, although not directly listed in the lineage of the Kings, are Lydia and Salmia Ternbreth, grand-daughters of Phillip the Great, and daughters of Phillip’s third son Dannrad. Each of these remarkable women bore their noble husbands a dozen children, both male and female, all of them surviving to adulthood. When Lydia died, she had 23 grandchildren, 8 male and 15 female. Salmia did her one better, being grandmother to 24, 17 of them male offspring. The political implications of all of these children only became apparent when Walteph Ternbreth died without an heir. Various families were able to lay claim to the throne by virtue of their descent from one of these Ternbreth sisters. Geoffrey Mythey was of Lydia’s line, although his claim to the throne was no better than some of his cousins' by the time of his ascendancy. Ernust Bolgheri leveraged his ancestry from Salmia through exclusively male heirs as a way of trying to secure his claim to the throne. Again, this claim was only recognized as making him eligible for the throne, and he had to get the support of the majority of the noble families to secure his rule. The Line of Kings The current king is Halebran, fifth Duke of Coatsee, son of Strachys, son of Alerot, the same Alerot who ascended the throne when his cousin Roderick Bolgheri died without heir at the Battle of Milorn. The Ternbreth Dynasty The Bolgheri-Coatsee Dynasty